


The Great Es-cat-pist

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x21, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, British shorthair, Cat Cafe, Cats, Crack, Episode: s08e21 The Great Escapist, Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Lots of Cats, One Shot, Season/Series 08, old Japanese ladies, scottish folds
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Ambientata durante la 8x21, "The Great Escapist".Mentre cerca di sfuggire a Naomi e agli altri angeli teletrasportandosi da un Biggerson's all'altro, qualcosa va storto e Castiel si ritrova in un Cat Café.





	

_Zap. Zap. Zap._  
Santa Fe, Bangor, Lincoln.  
Un Biggerson's dietro l'altro.

Castiel non poteva fermarsi troppo a lungo, se non voleva che Naomi lo trovasse.  
Teletrasportarsi in continuazione, non appena sentiva avvicinarsi _l'intelligence angelica_ , era l'unico modo di sfuggire loro.

Reno, Tucson, Tokyo. ... _Tokyo?!_

La sedia su cui aveva passato le ultime ore -sempre la stessa, sempre diversa- tutto ad un tratto non c'era più e lui capitombolò a terra, picchiando il sedere in una maniera che aveva ben poco di _angelico_. Qualcosa doveva essere andato storto: se aveva scelto quella particolare catena di ristoranti come nascondiglio era stato proprio per l'anonimato delle sue filiali; ogni Biggerson's era identico ai precedenti fin nei minimi dettagli, cosicché, spostandosi da una città all'altra, poteva ricreare l'illusione di trovarsi sempre nello stesso luogo, sviando e confondendo i suoi fratelli.

Il luogo dove si trovava adesso, invece, era decisamente _singolare_. Sparse per tutta la stanza, buffe sculture di cui non indovinava lo scopo -case tondeggianti in miniatura dagli oblò grandi come la sua mano, piccoli tronchi cavi ed altre cose di cui non sapeva nemmeno il nome- erano _invase_ da gatti. Gatti, gatti ovunque. 

Uno, in particolare, gli si stava avvicinando in quello stesso momento saltando di tronco in tronco, per nulla turbato dalla sua apparizione improvvisa: era un grosso, _grasso_ gatto grigio dagli _enormi_ occhi tondi. Per qualche ragione, l'enormità di quelle iridi gli riportò alla mente una serata lontana, in cui dopo ore di ricerca si era ritrovato casualmente in un sito internet pieno di immagini di gatti, galassie e gatti con galassie negli occhi.

C'era perfino qualcosa su di loro -su di lui, su Sam e Dean- ma Sam aveva chiuso il portatile prima che avesse avuto il tempo di approfondire la questione, senza offrirgli ulteriori spiegazioni. A volte i Winchester gli erano davvero incomprensibili.

 _L'apoteosi della rotondità_ spalancò le fauci, troneggiando dalla sua posizione sopraelevata. Castiel, ancora a terra, si limitò a fissarlo.

_“Konnichiwa!”_

Il gatto parlava giapponese, con un'inflessione tremolante da vecchietta. Già si stava domandando se non si fossero sbagliati, se Gabriel non fosse morto ma avesse invece preferito nascondersi in un _Cat Café_ -così diceva il cartello, e davvero gli umani avevano creato qualcosa del genere?!- fino a quel momento, quand'ecco che una donnina dai capelli bianchi emerse dal suo nascondiglio dietro ai tronchi. “Benvenuto! È qui per accarezzare i nostri gatti?”

Castiel stava per risponderle che _no, in realtà stava scappando dall'equivalente angelico dei servizi segreti e non aveva tempo per accarezzare dei felini sovrappeso_ -ma l'improvviso peso sullo stomaco trasformò le sue parole in qualcosa di più simile ad un lamento. La vecchina aveva sollevato il gatto grasso e gliel'aveva _lanciato addosso_. “Le porto un po' di tè!” Senza lasciargli il tempo di replicare, l'anziana signora si allontanò verso una porticina di legno decorata da due finestrelle a forma di gatto, lasciandolo in _pelosa_ compagnia.

Al suo ritorno, l'angelo era ormai attorniato da una quindicina di gatti di tutte le razze e dimensioni. Il più piccolo -un buffo cucciolo dalle orecchie ripiegate su sé stesse e le zampe troppo corte per essere davvero di qualche utilità- aveva mostrato particolare simpatia per i lacci del suo cappotto, che ora pendevano miseramente, sbrindellati e ricoperti di saliva.

Castiel avrebbe voluto andarsene, davvero… ma quando aveva provato a spodestare il gatto grasso, quello gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo di tale rimprovero da fargli cambiare idea.

*****

Era alla terza fetta di torta -aveva protestato, ripetendo più volte come lui non mangiasse, ma inutilmente- quando il tè verde brillante prese a vibrare all'interno della microscopica tazzina.

_Stavano per arrivare._

Guardò il soriano rosso che aveva preso il posto del gatto grasso e ronfava soddisfatto, contraendo e rilassando le zampe contro il suo trench. Il tè schizzò, macchiando il tavolino ridicolmente piccolo. Castiel considerava Sam e Dean come la scala con cui misurare il mondo umano; si era ormai abituato ad essere quello _basso_ , ma in quel locale si sentiva un gigante. Il gatto lo guardò a sua volta, socchiuse gli occhi, miagolò.

Aveva davvero poco tempo prima che lo trovassero. Doveva andarsene, o avrebbe messo in pericolo tanto i gatti quanto la loro guardiana. Anzi, erano già in pericolo! “Signora, se ne deve andare.” La proprietaria gli sorrise, sorseggiando il suo tè impassibile mentre quello schizzava da tutte le parti, macchiandole il kimono.

Aveva ancora pochi secondi… e prese la sua decisione. Appena prima di svanire, vide l'anziana signora alzarsi in piedi con un'agilità invidiabile; l'acciaio della lama nella sua mano rugosa brillava come il suo sorriso, come l'essenza di pura luce ch'era l'angelo nascosto dietro al suo tramite. “ _Trattali bene, mi raccomando, fratello."_

Castiel aveva celato la tavoletta all'interno del suo stesso corpo: una quindicina di gatti nascosti nel cappotto, in fondo, non potevano fare una grande differenza.


End file.
